Beth and Brady
This article focuses on the interactions between Beth and Brady. Overview Beth met and dated Brady in between seasons and mentioned him repeatedly throughout Total Drama Action. The other contestants thinks that Brady doesn't exist and Beth is just making him up in order for her to become popular. Eventually, Brady is proven to be real in The Aftermath: IV. Despite this relationship however, Beth was attracted to both Justin and Harold, but has stopped since The Princess Pride. Total Drama Action Masters of Disasters .]] Beth first mentions Brady during breakfast, saying he is a great cook. Heather later pointed out that Beth never mentioned her having a boyfriend before. Beth replies by saying that they met in between seasons (which is only two days) when Beth visits the orthodontist in order to remove her braces. Beth then pulls out a picture of him and starts reading all of Brady's attributes that were written behind the picture. However, none of the contestants believe that Brady exists and think that he was actually created in Beth's imagination. Leshawna starts worrying about Beth's love life, as she's been chasing after a "boyfriend" with a "honey" (referring to Brady) back home. Throughout the episode, Beth annoys her friends by telling them what Brady does for a living such as having a summer job cleaning aftermath disasters effects, and being a rescuer, a registered lifeguard,and a model who did underwater photoshoots, learning how to breathe underwater for a very long time. Ocean's Eight - Or Nine Beth mentions Brady again while her team was trying to crack open the safe. She talked about his habit of constantly cracking his knuckles. Beth adds more detail to their first meeting. They were sitting in the dentist's office opposite to each other. She says that when she smiled at him, he thought she was making 'ouchy' faces due to being in pain because of the braces. According to Beth, Brady was eventually attracted to her from her perfume, Desperado: The Essence of Last Resort, which smells just like roast chicken. One Million Bucks, B.C. Beth mentions Brady once more after she learns that Courtney is allowed to use personal devices. Stressing her anger, she complains, "I'm the one with a boyfriend!" Million Dollar Babies After Courtney accidentally dropped her PDA, Beth picks it up and attempts to send an e-mail to Brady. Super Hero-ld When Beth tries to convince Harold to vote off Duncan before the elimination ceremony started, Harold responded by saying, "Tell me something I don't know." However, Beth takes this comment literally and responds to him by saying that Brady has two dogs, both named Steve. Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen Right before Courtney try to form an alliance with her, Beth was about to go to sleep with a picture of Brady. Later after they loss the first part of the challenge, Courtney lets Beth use her PDA to call Brady while Courtney cook the fishes in order to gain Beth's trust and to form an alliance with her. While talking to each other, they tell each other to hang up first. They also kept saying, "I miss you more, no I miss you more," to each other, or at least Beth was. 2008: A Space Owen Beth receives a package from Brady, which contains a candy ring as a sign of their relationship, and she appreciates this. However, Beth later believes that Harold is crushing over her (even though he is not). She decides to break up with Brady and give Harold a chance. Mutiny on the Soundstage Despite supposedly breaking up with him two episodes ago, Beth said she would either split the money with him, or with Lindsay. She later says to Duncan that she has a boyfriend, though this may not be referring to him. The Aftermath: IV is finally proven to be real in The Aftermath: IV.]] Brady appears in both endings of the episode. After Beth loses to Duncan, Brady is finally proven to be real when he shows up in order to be with his girlfriend, Beth. She claims that she already had her prize, referring to him. Brady responds by asking Beth if he was supposed to bring a prize. In Beth's ending, Brady shows up to see her and the two embrace, although Brady doesn't speak. Erin's Total Magical Adventure Treasure of Duckberg Trivia *This is one of the three relationships to supposedly break up, but get back together and the third couple to get back together overall with the others being Geoff and Bridgette and Duncan and Courtney. *This is the only couple to never share any on-screen kiss. *This is the only couple formed in between seasons. *This is the first couple formed between a contestant and a non-contestant. *This couple is one of the seven couples that are currently together with the others being Lindsay and Tyler, Bridgette and Geoff, Mike and Zoey, Alejandro and Heather, Dakota and Sam and Kotone and Richard. **This is the only couple out of the six to involve someone outside the competition. *This couple is the only couple to appear, or even be mentioned in only one season. See also Category:Relationships Category:Interaction